Dare Me to Change
by yllsen
Summary: Li's back. Sakura's his childhood friend or at least "was". Things are not just what it used to be when they were younger. (revised for the line breaks)
1. Ouch

DARE ME TO CHANGE

Disclaimer: (Do I have to right these things over and over? I know you guys are tired of reading this, but I am obliged to, I might get sued.) You know the works; I don't own Card Captor… blah, blah

* * *

The morning breeze was refreshing. The air was filled with the smell of grass. A girl of seventeen walked along the field seemingly drowned in the view of the approaching sunrise. She looked beautiful with her honey-brown colored hair glistening with the first days of the sun. It was a blissful experience watching her, until…

"Watch out!" the girl turned around to see the commotion only to find…

-Thud-

… herself hit by a ball.

"Ouch… that hurt!"

The person who shouted ran to see the girl that got hit and immediately hugged her.

"Oh I'm so, so sorry Sakura!" she told the hurt girl wincing as if she was the one who got hit in the process.

"I'm fine Tomoyo… I think…"

"I'm really sorry! God, your face is swollen! Wait here, I'll get ice" Tomoyo fussed about running away from her.

"It should have, you kick harder than I thought" Sakura whispered smiling and lied down the field of grass closing her eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called.

"Syao-chan…" Sakura mumbled smiling without opening her eyes.

"Sakura, you've been daydreaming about your childhood friend again" the voice continued. Sakura's eyes instantly opened, she sat up and flushed seeing Tomoyo kneeling down to look at her, ice pack on hand.

"Um… did I say it out loud?" she asked

"Well" Tomoyo started grinning, "see for yourself" pointing to their snickering friends. Sakura glared at them and snatched the ice pack from Tomoyo forcing it to her face.

"Itai!" The shout was heard disrupting the still sleeping citizens living near the soccer field.

"Alright girls, practice session's over"

"Goodbye coach!"

"Er… would Kinomoto kindly remain" the woman said.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and shrugged.

"Sakura, have you perfected our game plan with Tomoyo and Chiharu?" the coach asked

"Hai coach, we're going to win the upcoming game!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's the spirit! Now go home and prepare for school, I'll be hanging on to your word captain!"

* * *

"Good morning hime! Finished practice early?" Fujitaka, Sakura's father, asked finding her in the kitchen preparing waffles for breakfast.

"You might as well know dad that our practice is EARLY in the morning for the upcoming games" Sakura answered sarcastically.

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding"

"Well, I have to rush now dad, I need an early start at school today"

She placed the waffles on the table, grabbed her bag and keys, kissed her dad goodbye and rushed out the door.

"Morning dad" Touya mumbled, scratching his head.

He went to the table and grabbed the waffle in the plate eating the whole thing at once without even tasting and stared at his father who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"What's the matter dad?" he asked.

"Well son, you just ate Sakura's cooking"

Without even hesitating, he puked the food out to the nearest sink and ran around like a madman searching for water.

"Kaijuu!"

* * *

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Hello to you again Tomoyo" Sakura said closing the door of her convertible and walking to her friend.

Tomoyo fiddled with her bag and brought out the video camera which she brings with her everyday and started filming.

Sakura shook her head mumbling something about throwing the videocam to a garbage can when she gets a chance. They walked to the school building and greeted friends as they walked inside. Sakura went up to her locker, got her books while starting a conversation with her camera-obsessed friend.

"Nice kick a while ago Tomoyo except that you made me the goal"

No reply… Sakura turned to her right only to find out that Tomoyo wasn't there. Her eyes then squinted to the far end of the corridor. She blushed and sweatdropped.

"Sorry for stealing her without notice Sakura" Eriol waved, walking to her with Tomoyo "I just couldn't resist, you know?"

Sakura grinned knowingly. "Now I know why Tomo-chan always brings that damned videocam, she likes filming you and her kissing."

The two flushed making Sakura laugh while walking to the classroom.

* * *

"Keep your voices down class" the teacher ordered "we have a newcomer, please introduce yourself Mr. Li"

"I'm Li Syoaran" the guy stated.

Sakura's eyes widened.  
"No, it's not true, it's not him! This is just one damned dream again"

"Not much of a talker are we?" the teacher snickered. "Very well, you may sit next to Miss Kinomoto right at the back"

He immediately walked to the back and sat on the chair next to Sakura without even looking at her.

"You've changed a great deal Syao-chan" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted. "I saw…"

"Li, I know" Sakura interrupted.

"Then why the long face?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, bursted out crying and fled outside the school.

"What happened?" Tomoyo whispered, confused.

* * *

"Hey Li! What's the matter man?" a guy with spiky hair asked.

Li Syaoran sighed turning his attention to his new found friends. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

"You know that girl?" another guy questioned pointing to Sakura who just ran out of school. "She was crying, I wonder what happened."

Syaoran's face tightened. "I don't know her Takashi"

"Alright then, let's go guys!" Takashi said. Syaoran followed them with his mind drifting off to somewhere else.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Sakura skillfully maneuvered the steering wheel to park her car on their garage. She looked at the rearview mirror noticing men moving furniture to her neighbor's house.

"I wonder who's moving in?" she thought. She got her things on the passenger's seat and opened the car door.

"You're back little brat" her brother greeted.

Sakura just raised an eyebrow at him.

"So who's the lucky family moving in the house across ours?" she asked.

Her brother grimaced. "The Li's are back, they're moving in again. Now there's gonna be two brats on our street and I don't think I can handle it. Maybe I should just move out, ne kaijuu?"

Sakura turned pale. "I should have known!" she slapped herself mentally.

"What's the matter brat? Too shy to meet your so-called childhood FRIEND?" Touya asked emphasizing the word friend. He loved teasing those two until Syaoran had to go, now Li's back, he's at it again.

"I'm gonna love this!" he thought.

Sakura walked past him and went inside, she was too tired to fight with his brother, physically and emotionally tired.

* * *

Ok guys! Chapter one's finished, review please! Don't worry; I'll be posting the second chapter in two days, so wait for it! I keep my promises people! Stick to that! Hehe! 


	2. Flashbacks and fights

DARE ME TO CHANGE

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

* * *

Sakura sighed. "Another day in school" She thought. She was walking slowly as if she carried the world on her back. "Does he even remember me?" she wondered.

"But he only left for when you were 12 years" her mind fought.

* * *

5 years ago:

"Hi Syao-chan!"

"Hey Sakura" Syaoran greeted blushing. Like the girl, he was 12 years old and they were going to school together like everyday since they were in kindergarten. He took Sakura's things like the gentleman he is and led her across the street to catch the bus.

"You seem to have something on your mind Syaoran" Sakura stated. "Care to share?" she grinned. She knew that from their childhood days, he would always willingly tell her about his problems and there was no need for persuasion. He trusted her with his life and had no problem sharing his thoughts with her unlike most guys. At school, they were always teased as a couple as they were always together but the two would just shrug it off unaffected and continue talking about their personal lives, or some other things.

"Nah" he shook his head and grinned. "So is Touya alright? We gave him such a scare yesterday. I hope he didn't take his anger out on you". They went to play a prank on Sakura's brother for calling them names. "He was such a jerk" Syaoran announced making Sakura giggle. He loved it. He loved seeing her smile and making her laugh, but he didn't want to see her cry. Touya always teases her and he really hated that. He promised himself that he would do everything to prevent her from crying and that means protecting her from her brother's wicked name-calling stints.

"Syao-chan, what's wrong? You seem to staring of at space all the time lately"

"I was just nervous for the upcoming finals, you know me I'm having a hard time studying" he lied.

"Oh! Well I'll help you then, you know the way to my house right?"

"I think so" he answered, eyes twinkling. "But crossing seven hills and rivers would leave me hungry, you know?"

Sakura laughed. "We just live across each other! And don't worry, I'll cook dinner for us"

He cringed. After years of always being together, he learned that Sakura wasn't exactly a good cook like her father. "No" he thought "she's a terrible cook!" Sakura looked at him and by the way his face looked, he was thinking about how she could whip up a deadly meal.

"I'm just heating leftovers later, don't worry" she looked at him viciously and punched him on the arm.

"Amen" he thanked the God above silently.

* * *

"I have something to tell you"

"Um-hmm, spill it Syao-chan" Sakura replied.

"I'm leaving tomorrow" he confessed.

"Oh, have fun on your vacation then" she said grinning at him.

He looked down. He was deciding if he would tell her or not that's why he was always preoccupied. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to tell her otherwise she would never speak to him again. "Sakura… I'm… we're… our family's leaving for good" He looked at her and winced, she was crying.

"Sakura, I…"

"I hate you Li!" she shouted pounding his chest. "I hate you…" He enveloped her in his arms and her cries subsided. "You better have an explanation for this" she mumbled on his chest.

He sighed. "I don't want to hurt you Sakura, I can't do anything about our family leaving. I…"

"You could have told me earlier, I would have understood!"

"I'm sor…"

"Goodbye Li Syaoran" she stood up and left.

* * *

"Let's go Syaoran, we need to check in now" his mother said. "Goodbye Fujitaka-kun! Take care, and thanks for seeing us off"

"Just a neighborly gratitude Yelen. You know me" he smiled.

"Well then, we're off. Until we meet again" they exchanged hugs and Li's family boarded the plane.

* * *

"Tomoyo, run to the midfield. Chiharu, follow me. Guys, get ready for the offense" Sakura shouted to her teammates. Yet again, they were having their soccer practice, but this time after school.

"Rika, here!" she dribbled the ball and passed it. She ran up to Tomoyo who now has the ball and running near the sidelines.

"Sakura, score a goal!" Tomoyo shouted passing her the ball. Sakura stopped it and skillfully maneuvered it near the goal, she almost lost control as the defense of the other team was tight but she saw an opening and kicked the ball hard.

"Goal!" her teammates screamed. They ran and enfolded her in a hug.

"Nice shot captain!"

"That was one hell-of-a goal!"

Sakura beamed at them and spoke "You were great guys! Without you I couldn't have done it. Tomoyo, nice assist"

-Pfffrrrttt-

* * *

A pair of eyes watched as the captain of the girls' soccer varsity team was engulfed in a bear hug "You're great Sakura, better than I thought"

The person smiled.

* * *

Sakura could feel someone watching her as she opened the door of her convertible. She turned around and gasped as her eyes focused on a certain person.

"Syaoran"

He raised an eyebrow and continued walking. She sighed "What's with him? He acts like we don't have a past at all" she spoke to herself.

"By the way, you kick good. You should've told me so that we could've played together when we were younger" he smirked and left off in his SUV. He almost smiled when he saw Sakura's mouth hanging open as he threw a look at the rearview mirror.

* * *

"How's school son?" Syaoran's mother asked him. She was a tall woman of 40 and had his brown eyes. She was a businesswoman, she owned the DAI-CHI Corporation along with some friends.

"Fine…"

"You're cousin's here. She's in the game room. Oh, and don't forget that Fujitaka-kun invited us over for dinner. I missed his culinary works!"

"Yes mom" he mumbled, he went over to where his cousin was and found her watching TV.

"Hey… it's been a while" he looked at his cousin and grinned. She still looked the same with her long black hair but she grew taller over the years.

"Hey to you too Syaoran" she stuck her tongue out and laughed. "You've grown taller, haven't seen you in school this morning though… oh, and the other morning too"

Silence. Meiling spoke up after minutes of hearing nothing but the sound of the characters shouting at each other on-screen.

She started to playsoccer when you went away, just to fill in for your absence. It was so hard for her" then her face grew serious. "She would always come up to me and cry her heart out. You could've told her earlier"

He smiled slightly, remembering how Sakura scored a goal a while ago. "Yeah I saw her play, she was fantastic."

"This is no smiling matter Li Syaoran" said Meiling throwing him a dagger look. "You made her life a living hell"

"How so? She made mine's life hell as well" Syaoran shouted. He was instantly losing patience. He was ready for a reality match with his cousin when she is, but he knows…

"Well you can take care of yourself well, just look at her!" she pointed to the figure outside who was downing a bottle of beer and smoking as well.

… he'll just lose. His cousin is as wise as any elder, though he doesn't want to accept the fact that she really is. Her words made sense everytime he did something wrong, it hit him like a gunshot.

"Does her father now?" he inquired studying the view outside. "She's strong, why can't she just stand up on her own?" he mused.

"No" Meiling answered shaking her head sadly. "Tomoyo and I can't stop her. She doesn't want to stop her vices, we can't do anything, she does not cooperate. She chugs down beer as if it's water but she only smokes when she's got a problem"

He sighed. "Someone here needs a personality change" he mused inwardly walking out the door.

* * *

"Smoking is bad for athletes, specially for soccer players…" a voice said. Sakura turned around to face a grim-looking Syaoran with arms folded on his chest. "and beer makes your belly grow big" he continued.

"What do you want?" Sakura spat out angrily.

"I want you to stop smoking and making yourself drunk"

"What do you care Li?" she turned again to continue what she's doing.

"You're wasting your life Sakura" he muttered.

"The hell I am!" she replied. "I felt dead ever since you left. I just look like I'm happy, I hid my feelings Syaoran! You can never feel the pain I felt" she was getting red from the outburst and she breathed heavily. "You could have written or sent an e-mail, you left Japan like you have no friend at all!"

"Well if it wasn't for you avoiding me like I'm a disease or something, I could've left in good terms with you!" he roared.

* * *

Flashback

"Sakura, wait! Talk to me" Syaoran shouted at the top of his lungs. He ran to catch up with her but failed. He was leaving Japan tomorrow and his friend won't even talk to him.

"Hey Fujitaka-san! Is Sakura there?" he asked the tall man on the door.

Fujitaka sighed. "She's here, careful though, you know how she is when she's angry" he said.

He nodded his thanks and went up to her room. "Sakura-chan! I'm sorry for not telli…"

"Get out!" she shouted. "Leave me alone!" she threw her pillow at Syaoran.

"Fine!" Syaoran growled loosing patience. He went down and said good night to Fujitaka.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, give her time. Tell your parents we'll be seeing you off tomorrow" Syaoran nodded and went to cross the street unaware of the pair of tear-soaked eyes watching him.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next updates, i had to edit the story, the line breaksdidn't work the first time i posted 


	3. Funny vibes

DARE ME TO CHANGE

Disclaimer: don't own Card Captor Sakura (mumbles a string of incoherent words)

* * *

He was angry, fuming in fact as he slammed the car door close and walked into the school. He left Sakura gaping at him after the fight yesterday. The truth hurt, but he was pained as the events he long ago tried not to remember came back fresh in his mind. He had done everything to forget it, yet that little verbal match unleashed all the pain and sorrow.

"Yo Li! Ready to show the coach your stuff?" Takeshi called out.

He nodded. He was not in the mood for soccer today, but Meiling spread the word that he was really good and before he knew it, he was trying out for the varsity team.

"Damn that girl" he hissed. Everyone was really counting on him. The school wanted to be one of the finalists for the inter-high school tournament and they are really up to recruiting promising athletes. He had one problem though; Sakura was the captain of the women's team. "What if we have joint practices?" he thought. He was not so sure about the answer but he was determined to play.

* * *

"Don't be so sure of making a goal, I'm guarding the post heavily!" the goalie called out.

Syaoran smirked. He could kick pretty hard, the ball he will score will most likely knock out the goalie if he catches it. "As if he will catch it" he chided silently. He knew very well that he will score, he'd be damned if he didn't.

Pfffrrrttt!

The game started.

Kyoichi, one of his classmates, kicked the ball from the midfield to Rui who carefully controlled the ball and ran faster than anyone from the varsity could.

"Wow! That kid is fast" Syaoran thought in amazement. He then allowed his feet to run near the post while he waited for a chance to be passed at. His eyes came in contact with Rui who saw an opening with him. Rui passed the ball to him but an opponent, a kid named Yudai, intercepted and ran away with it.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath. He ran to catch up with the opponent, he was determined to win.

* * *

"Did you see the guys' varsity soccer team play" Chiharu asked Tomoyo.

She nodded. She taped everything for future references. "The newcomers really got some talent to show, especially Syaoran" she thought. "He never changed, still the best in soccer" she grinned.

"Oi Sakura!" she waved at the girl approaching them, "I taped the game for you!"

Sakura nodded. She didn't really want to talk about the try-outs, knowing that Syaoran was in it. She tensed when a clammy hand made its way on her shoulder.

"Meiling!" she cried out in shock, "you scared the hell out of me"

The cheerleader laughed. "That's what you get for smoking my dear Sakura, it makes you nervous"

"Isn't that the supposed to be the other way 'round?" Naoko asked, "Smoking restrains you from nervousness"

Meiling shrugged, "Whatever". She looked directly at Sakura "The thing is that you're supposed to stop it lady. It's bad for your health, and I heard it gives you bad breath, ne? You don't wanna go off kissing Syaoran with a foul mouth odor right?" she teased.

"Mou!" Sakura blushed, "You're pissing me off" she said chidingly gigling

"You like it though!" Meiling replied smirking. She really liked teasing Sakura about Syaoran. She knows Sakura likes him as 'more than a friend' though the women's soccer team captain doesn't admit it.

"Let's go shopping" Sakura said glaring at Meiling who was still trying to keep on a poker face.

* * *

"So they're going to the mall" Syaoran said silently to himself overhearing the conversation. "Just great" he thought he was also going to pick-up materials for the school project in the mall. "Let's just hope I don't run into them" he muttered under his breath.

"Syaoran, can I get a lift to the mall?" Eriol asked "My car's broke and I need to buy something…" he explained.

"for Tomoyo" Syaoran finished. Eriol grinned sheepishly, this guy still knew him well. "I knew you'd be together when we're all grown-up" Syaoran pointed out, "you were all over her when we were still in elementary, figures" Eriol blushed.

"Yosh, let's go" Syaoran said heading for his car.

* * *

"I feel like we're going to run into someone from school" Tomoyo said.

"More like we are going to run into your boyfriend" Meiling teased, "you know the works, you get vibes that your special someone is around when you're in a relationship" she laughed. "Oh I can't believe you Tomoyo, everytime we're out we always run into Eriol. Do you contact him or something?" she asked grinning.

Tomoyo blushed. "I keep our girls-day-out a secret, I never tell him where we're going when we three are together" she answered.

"Fine" Meiling stated, "but I do believe we have leaks" she wiggled her eyebrows at Sakura.

"Alright" Sakura shot out exasperatingly, "me and my big mouth to blame. Aww, c'mon guys, you know that I feel all giddy when we go out for gimmick"

"But it doesn't mean that you have to say it out loud for the whole school to hear" Meiling pointed out. "You know how the male population digs me, I want to get away from them" she bluffed.

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. "Fine airhead!" Sakura said sticking her tongue out.

* * *

"Got it, the perfect one" Eriol grinned taking the ring from the saleslady.

"You're not going to marry her now are you?" Syaoran asked him teasingly, "Sonomi-san's gonna freak out and she'll be giving you a hard time" Syaoran laughed.

Eriol grimaced, "I'm not marrying her yet, I would die early if I did considering the fact that Sonomi-san's gonna cut my head off, she wants us to finish school first and no premarital sex"

"As if you can keep your hands off Tomoyo, not even in five minutes" Syaoran smirked, "what's the use of protection Eriol-chan?" he said bursting out in fits of laughter,

Eriol turned even redder by his statement. "Stop it Syoaran, you're making a scene man!" he stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"I can't help it" Syoaran answered trying to get his breath back. "Ineed a goodlaugh" thenhis face turned serious, "Promise me that you'll make me the best man on your wedding day buddy."

"I will" Eriol grinned, "even if you didn't ask me"

* * *

"I'm tired" Sakura mumbled, "I wanna sit down"

"You're a soccer player, you run on the field in like more than an hour non-stop and you're complaining?" Meiling asked in disbelief.

"The effects of long-term smoking" Tomoyo stated shaking her head, "you're stamina's not as long as before, I advise you to stop Sakura before you ruin yourself and your dreams"

"You two are ganging up on me again" Sakura whined.

"Then better stop if you plan to be present in our weddings in the future, plus, you'd be a bad example to the kids" Tomoyo replied.

"Hey Tomoyo" a voice cut their conversation short, "I'm glad I ran into you"

"Eriol! I missed you!" Tomoyo shouted hugging him tightly.

"Oh god! You're crushing me, I'll be dead before your mom kicks my butt off" he told the girl giving a weary smile at theguy next to him.

"I see you brought my cousin with you" Meiling said glancing at Syaoran.

"I was gonna buy materials for the project" he protested.

"Are we guilty now dear cousin? I saw you hiding behind the door!" she said in a sweet yet sly manner that almost made everyone want to throw up.

"Alright" Syaoran held up his hands, "guilty as accused. I did overhear your conversation but I did not plan on following you here, I was going to buy materials as I explained a while ago"

"Ok Syaoran" Meiling said raising her eyebrow, "whatever you say. Let's go girls, I'm hungry. Your treat cousin!"

Syaoran slumped as he followed the girls. "Gotta get it over with" he thought, he really had no choice when he has a blackmailer for a cousin.

"It's not that bad Syao" Eriol said patting his back, "I'll help you pay man! These girls have huge appetites"

* * *

Alrighty! I finished the third chappie! stay tuned in for the rest! and more reviews please! it really helps 


	4. Alcohol trouble

CHAPTER 4

DARE ME TO CHANGE

Sakura blew the bangs on her forehead as she sat down on the grassy field. She thought about what happened the other day in the mall and how the two guys watched in horror as they ate their food.

"Eriol are you sure about this?" Syaoran whispered, "If we pay for this we'll be broke until the day we die"

Eriol nodded in agreement. He was too busy calculating the bill in his head to even speak.

"Are you complaining cousin?" Meiling asked grinning slyly.

"NO! Just finish up, I wanna go home" Syaoran replied.

Sakura watched them squabble as she ate. "Revenge" she thought and continued cleaning up the plate.

She grinned as she was woken up from her reverie, the food was really great yesterday though she and Syaoran weren't talking. Eriol and he took them to a fancy restaurant in the mall instead of the usual food court they were planning to go to.

She sighed, "It would've been more enjoyable if we were talking" she announced to no one. "All my life I've been given everything, even those that I don't need but all I want is you, I need my best friend back"

She looked at the sky, stood up and went to her car. As she was driving through the city streets, she came across a bar and decided to stop by. She walked inside and sat on the stool and ordered tequila.

"Hard day miss?" the bartender asked without even noticing that she was a year shy from the age limit allowed in bars

"Yeah" she answered downing her drink. She got a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lit a stick. "Another shot" she announced.

The bartender just shook his head and followed her order.

(k)

"You (hic) look good mister (hic) bartender" Sakura said her face red. She felt warm all over and she just can't stop babbling. "I want another shot"

The man obeyed afraid that she might make some scandal considering the fact that she's very drunk.

"This is to my ex-best friend" she announced making a toast to no one. She gulped down the glass' content and everything went pitch black.

"You sure you're acquainted?" Sakura heard the bartender ask someone who was helping her get up her chair.

"We go to the same school" a man's voice answered. Sakura allowed herself to be led out of the bar and be brought to a vehicle.

"What about my car?" she implied to the man whose face was hidden because of the darkness of the night.

"I'll return it tomorrow" he stated and helped her seat down. She fell asleep at once and didn't budge an inch as he drove her home.

(k)

"Owww…" Sakura rubbed her head as she woke up, the headache took place immediately, "I hate hangovers"

It was morning now, the sun shining brightly caused her to squint until her retinas adjusted. She remembered being drunk and blacking out. Not to forget the stranger who drove her home. Drove her…

"My car!" she gasped scrambling out of the room.

She bumped into her father who was preparing breakfast. "Good morning Sakura, I trust that you accept responsibility for your own faults" he stated grimly.

"I'm sorry dad" her head bent low as she answered.

"I'm taking your car from you for a whole month. I don't think that's enough but its fair. Do that again and I'll never return it, is that clear?"

"But Dad!" she protested.

Fujitaka banged his fist on the table. "I will not tolerate your getting drunk Sakura, you're grounded understood?" he spat out angrily

"Alright" Sakura mumbled. "How the hell am I supposed to go to school now?" she asked herself silently.

"Syaoran will send you to school and back" her father stated. "Be nice to him. That's an order Sakura"

(k)

"He what?" Tomoyo almost spat out her food as she listened to Sakura. "He must've been really pissed off, I told you so!" she continued shaking her head.

"It's not my fault I got drunk" Sakura replied.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Not your fault? Are you crazy? You get yourself drunk one night and you tell me it's not your fault?"

Sakura smiled impishly "It's the tequila's fault"

"You're out of your mind. Get over it. So how did the ride go?"

"Not much to tell" Sakura replied remembering Syaoran's stoic face. "We didn't talk much anyway, just said 'hi' and bravo! I'm here in school"

"Good luck to you then, for a whole month" Tomoyo laughed walking away.

Sakura grumbled. She was going to be stuck with Syaoran for a whole month, sitting with him in class was awful but going with him to school and back was just pure torture. Her carelessness really lead her to big trouble this time. She banged her head on the table praying that this was all a dream. She wished that her dad didn't mean what he said and take it back when she went home.

"You could've told me that you wanted to die, I'd have done it willingly rather than see you hurt yourself" Syaoran called out mockingly.

He sat down beside her and smirked.

"Just so to remind you, you are killing me, torturing me little by little" she exclaimed sardonically, "Being with for a single minute is torture, let alone all day"

"Well am I torturing you because you want me? And every minute I spend with you makes you tingle all over? But to bad, you can't have me, I'd rather die!" he challenged.

Sakura's mouth was now hanging. She didn't expect that kind of answer. This fight that started way back when they were children was now getting big, even out of control. They had to stop this before they end up strangling each other to death. But what he said was unforgivable, totally unforgivable. "Well maybe I'll forgive him if he kisses me" she thought.

"Now where did that come from?" she asked herself silently. "Oh God, don't tell me? No! This can't be we loathe each other!"

"You're zoning out Sakura" she heard Syaoran say. "Sorry but you're not my type, so don't even bother daydreaming"

Sakura went red. She raised her hand to slap him, strangle him or even punch him just so she could take out her anger. Her eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill out. Her mind fuzzy, she pounded on his chest letting the tears run down.

"That's not a nice way to treat the one who brought you home the night you were drunk" Syaoran stated.

Sakura looked at him through teary eyes. "T-Th-Thank you" she stammered her fist dropping to her side. She was about to turn away but Syaoran held her shoulder.

He leaned in close until she could feel his breath. He closed his eyes face nearing hers until their lips touched. Her eyes widened in return, but as Syaoran's arms went around her, she gave in savoring the feeling. Her hands went around Syaoran's neck, one playing with his unruly hair and the other caressing his nape.

"This is crazy" she thought "One minute we're squabbling and the next, we're kissing. God knows what would come after that!"

* * *

ok guys, chappie 4. sorry for letting you wait, forgive me! i'll make it up to you guys, enjoy! 


End file.
